Tyranitar
Tyranitar (Japanese: バンギラス Bangirasu) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Tyranitar is a large, bipedal dinosaurian Pokémon. It has a gray diamond shaped scale on its belly and has a hard green-colored armor covering its entire body, with some holes on it. Several spikes protrude from its body. Its arms and legs are small and chubby with three sharp claws extending from it Tapu Lele (カプ・テテフ Kapu Tetefu) is a psychic/fairy-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. Tapu Koko (カプ · コケコ Kapu Kokeko) is a electric/fairy-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII Tapu Fini (カプ・レヒレ Kapu Rehire) is a water/fairy-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. Tapu Bulu (カプ・ブルル Kapu Bururu) is a grass/fairy-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Sun and Moon. It has a pair of sharp, pointed teeth on both of its jaws, along with a large powerful tail protruding from its back. Natural abilities With Sand Stream, Tyranitar can summon a sandstorm which lasts for a while, making it even more durable against Special attacks, and damaging any Pokémon that is not immune to it. Tyranitar can resist most forms of attack and can learn various powerful moves, including Focus Blast, Outrage, and Iron Tail. It can prevent opponents from eating their own Berry if Tyranitar has Unnerve as its ability. Evolution Tyranitar is the final evolution in Larvitar's evolutionary line. Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar at level 55. Tyranitar can further evolve into Mega Tyranitar, using its Tyranitarite. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Tyranitar= |-| Mega Tyranitar= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances In Anime * Vicious' Tyranitar * Tyranitar (anime) * Rico's Tyranitar * Rebecca's Tyranitar * J's client's henchmen's Tyranitar * Dirk's Tyranitar * Mirage Tyranitar * Alain's Tyranitar * Alva's Tyranitar Trainers With A Tyranitar * Vicious * Rico * Rebecca * J's client's henchmen * Dirk * Alain * Jarvis Trivia * It is alongside with Darkrai and Hydreigon the most powerful -type Pokémon and the most powerful -type Pokémon. * It and Metagross are the only non type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. * Tyranitar and Aerodactyl are the only Pokémon to learn both Hyper Beam and Giga Impact by leveling up. ** They also have the Unnerve hidden ability in the Dream World. * Tyranitar has the most weaknesses of any Rock or Dark type Pokemon with 7. ** These types are , , , , , & . Origin Tyranitar draws inspiration from lizards and dinosaurs. It however appears to be mostly based on the famous movie monster Godzilla. Etymology Tyranitar comes from "tyrant" and "tar" (a dark, sticky substance that fossils often form in). It may also be derived from Tyrannosaurus rex. Gallery 248Tyranitar OS anime.png 248Tyranitar OS anime 2.png 248Tyranitar-Mega XY anime.png 248Tyranitar Dream.png 248Tyranitar Mega Dream.png 248Tyranitar Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 248Tyranitar Pokemon Stadium.png 248Tyranitar Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 248Tyranitar 3D Pro.png Tyranitar-GO.png Green Army Tyranitar.png VS Tyranitar Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.jpg Mega Tyranitar - Pokemon TCG XY Ancient Origins.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon